Attack of the Killer Kid
by BritishSweden
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way back to central. They need to re-fuel so they stop in a little village called Ferne. However they stay longer than anticipated when they try to help a young girl. Can they leave or are they stuck there forever.
1. Mystery Begginning

_**Attack of the Killer Kid**_

"All, we need to slow down." Ed whinged as he shuffled through the dirt behind his younger brother, "It's too hot, I think I'm going to pass out."

"Don't worry brother, we are nearly at Ferne now." Al said as he waited for his brother to catch up.

"Can't you carry me?" Ed said as he finally reached Al.

"Brother, it's just there. I don't think there is a real need for me to carry you." He said hoping Ed would see it and not bother him anymore. Edward seemed to get the message, as he left it and carried on walking towards the villiage.

"Al," Edward mumbled yet again, "I'm hungary. Do we have any food?"

Al sighed at the lack of stamina and will power his brother possessed. You would think that the fullmetal alchemist would be able o last at least 2 hours without food. Bu no.

"We have no food brother but we are only 2 minutes away so we can buy some food when we get there okay?"

"Okay," Ed agreed

As Al predicted about 2 minutes later the two brothers walked into Ferne. All around them were bright and beautiful buildings covered in georgeous ribbons and banners that waved in the wind.

"Al!" Edward called, running down the street, "There's an ice cream parlour!" He was acting just like a 5 year old.

"Coming brother!" Al yelled back as he too ran down the mysteriously empty street towards the ice cream parlour.

Ed darted in and fell onto a chair at the counter.

"The biggest sundae you've got please," he yelled not noticing the gasping and muttering going on behind him.

"Brother, don't run off so quickly." Al said with a worried tinge to his voice. He then went to sit beside Ed at the counter.

Suddenly Edward felt a small tug at his arm. He looked down and saw a girl. She had beautiful golden curls and was wearing a frilly, pink summer dress.

"Have you seen my brother?" the girl asked innocently.

"No I'm sorry little one, I didn't see anyone. Al, how about you?"

"No sorry. Is he missing?"

The little girls eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. He's been missing for 2 weeks now," she sniffed as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"When did you see him last? We might be able to help if you told us." Al suggested reaching down to comfort her.

"I last saw him with his friend Jeremy by the water fountain in the middle of town."

"Let's start there then." Edward chirped sliding off his chair.

"We can't go out there now." The little girl shouted grabbing Ed's hand and pulling him back towards the counter.

The brother gave each other confused looks.

"Why can't we go now?" Al asked kindly.

"It'll eat you." She whispered hiding behind him and staring at the door. The brothers both looked at each other.

"Well, we'll go and have a quick look okay. We'll be straight back, don't worry." Ed said, bending down to look at the girl.

"A pipsqueak like you won't last a minute out there!" A man shouted from the back of the room.

Al ran to grab hold of Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK! I COULD BEAT ANY OF YOU IN A FIGHT BLIND FOLDED! I'M NOT SMALL OR DINKY OR TITCHY AND I'M DEFINATLY NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled having a little fit in Al's arms and trying to escape.

"Come on Al, let's go."

"Coming brother. Al said following him out onto the street.

"What about your sundae?" the man behind the counter asked

Ed stopped.

"On second thoughts..."

Al didn't let him finish. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the counter.

"No, no my ice cream! Al! Al! I need my ice cream! Let go Al! Save it for me!" Ed screeched as he was dragged out of the shop.


	2. The Boy

_**Attack of the Killer Kid**_

"Al!" Ed shouted, "You made me leave my sundae! I was really looking forward to it!"

"But you were the one who..."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know what I said but, it's a massive sundae." Ed trailed off as they walked towards the fountain.

"You're such a baby sometimes brother." Al said.

"Oh shut up!" Ed said playfully punching Al's arm, "How do we start. I've never investigated before."

Al sighed at how clueless his brother was.

"Let's look around and see if they left anything."

"What's the point. We already know it's Gluttony and Lust." Ed said twirling round on the spot mindlessly. "All we need to do is call them, they'll come out, we'll beat them up, done and dusted." Ed said to Al while jumping and doing kicks.

"But Ed it's not that simple. Anyway we are looking for her brother not beating up Gluttony and Lust." Al said, concerned for his brother. As good as his brother was he is a bit careless sometimes.

"I can do both at the same time!" Ed said annoyed at the lack of confidence his brother had in him.

"Yes brother." Al sighed.

"Al, stay there a second."

Ed ran off towards some stairs on the side of an old building.

"Brother! Wait! Where are you going?" Al shouted running after him.

"Al, stay there I'm just going to check something out. Don't worry. I'll be right back." Ed shouted. He gave his brother a goofy smile to comfort him and then disappeared onto the roof of the building.

"I wonder what it was that I saw up here?" Ed whispered to himself while gazing around. (It didn't look bigger than a little boy. Maybe it was her brother) Ed thought.

"Err..."

(Damn it! I didn't get his name)

"Err... hey, anyone up here? I don't want to hurt you." Ed told the air, "Your sister is really worried about you! Can you come out so I can take you home... and get my sundae!"

Ed stood waiting for the boy to come out.

"Al?" Ed shouted down.

"Yes brother?" Al replied.

"I thought I saw a boy up here. Can you see anything from where you are?"

Al moved round the building.

"I can see something behind some boxes on the right although, it doesn't look like a little boy. Be careful brother."

"I'm fine Al. Stop worrying so much." Ed smiled, "You know I can beat anyone or anything!"

Al half smiled back at him. Ed took this as a cue to go so he smiled back and stood up on the roof.

"I know your behind the boxes. Come out. I won't hurt you."

The box shook wildly. Ed gulped as the boy rose to his feet swaying slightly.

"Leave now. He'll come and eat you." The boy said quietly, staring at the top of the roof.

"It's okay," Ed said uncertainly, "Just come over here and I'll help you down. "Just slowly walk towards me."

Ed backed away as the boy looked up and an evil grin spread across his face as his skin glowed red.


	3. The Fight on the Roof

_**Attack of the Killer Kid**_

_Author Note: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I thought it just needed to be short and snappy as it was a fight scene. I hope you enjoy it anyway. If you enjoy it or what to suggest anything then review or send m a message!_

Ed stopped. He was dangerously close to the edge of the building. Ed looked down at Al who was now stood at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the roof. He flicked his head in an attempt to get Al to understand that he needed him. Al got his message and he started to climb the stairs.

Ed walked round the boy to stand on the other side of him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Ed said calmly, "I know someone who's really worried about you. She just wants you back safely. So please think about your sister."

The boy blinked slowly as if considering what Ed had said. He began to walk towards him. Suddenly he jumped into the air and before Ed knew it he was plummeting back towards Ed.

He realised just in time and rolled out of the way. The boy dented the roof. Standing up he smiled at Ed.

"Calm down!" Ed shouted, "I don't want to have to hurt you! Your sister wants you back!"

"She never liked me." the boy said with a voice like sand paper, "No one did. That's why I ran away into the dry hills."

The boy lunged at Ed. He jumped backwards just in time to dodge the punch.

"Please, everyone cares about you. I've learn that no matter what you do your family and friends will always love you!" Ed yelled at the boy while dodging his attacks.

"Don't lie!" the boy screamed swinging a kick at Ed, "No one has ever loved me!"

"That isn't true! Your sister loves you!" Ed shouted at the boy, "Now Al!

Al had reached the top of the steps. He then dived towards the boy in an attempt to restrain him.

Al nearly grabbed him but he was too slow. The boy span round and smashed his fists into the armour splitting it.

"AL! NO!" Ed yelled running to help his brother.

The boy had grabbed a handful of metal.

"This is for lying!" the boy shouted jumping from the roof onto the street below.

Ed ran towards the edge of the building but Al grabbed him before he could jump.

"You're just going to get hurt," Al murmured, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ed's eyes watered as he looked at the hole in the side of Al.

"Does it hurt?" Ed said calming down slightly.

"No, it's fine brother. I just need some help getting down."

"Okay," Ed whispered.

Ed slung his brothers arm over his shoulder and slowly lowered him down the steps on his back.


	4. Ed's Love

_**Attack of the Killer Kid!**_

Ed led Al back to the ice cream parlor.

"Al just wait here a second. I'll be right back." Ed said, a fake smile spread across his face.

"Yes brother," Al said cheerfully, hoping it would stop his brother worrying so much.

Ed walked into the parlor.

Everyone stared at him as he walked towards the little girl.

"Did you find my brother?" she asked peering behind Ed.

Ed crouched down so he could look the little girl in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "But your brother... has been turned into a monster."

The girl began to cry. She hung her arms round Ed's neck. Ed wrapped his good arm round her and held her close to him.

"It's going to be okay." Ed whispered in the girl's ear.

"Al? Are you sure you're okay?" Ed said as they reached their room in the hotel.

"Yes I'm fine brother." Al sat while sat on the bed in their room.

"I'm really sorry I made you come up." Ed mumbled while picking at the covers.

"It doesn't matter, you can just fix me and I'll be as good as new again." Al explained cheerfully watching his brother.

Ed stopped and looked up. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Al," Ed began, "The boy took. The boy took the metal from your armor. I can't fix you without it."

Tears dripped onto the bed.

"Brother, don't cry. It's fine I can still stand. See." Al said standing up and twisting.

"Al! Careful! I don't want you snapping in two!" Ed shouted lowering Al back onto the bed.

"Brother, it's fine really."

"No it's not!" Ed shouted slamming his fists onto the bedside table. "That... thing tried to kill you! I'm going to find it and rip it to pieces!"

"Brother!" Al protested.

"And nothing you or anyone says is going to stop me!" Ed stormed out of the room and slammed the door after him.

Al stood up.

Why does my brother have to be so difficult? Why doesn't he understand? Maybe I don't want to do this anymore. It puts him in so much danger. I don't want to lose him.

Al walked out of the room and down the stairs to look for his brother.

"Well done Fin. This is from the fullmetal boy's brother?"

"Yes." a grating voice replied.

"Good. Now, When he fights you next time I need you to weaken him. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You're a good boy. Oh I nearly forgot. Take this, use it as I've shown you and the fight will be quicker."

The boy held out his hand. A glowing red stone was dropped into it. The stone shone as the boy rolled it round his hand.

"Thank you Mistress." the boy said, bowing and running out of the tunnel towards Ferne.

"Go young one. Bring us Edward Elric." The woman walked away, further into the tunnel.


	5. They Give Up

"Brother? Brother? Brother, you need to calm down and eat something." Al said worriedly.

"I can't calm down! I couldn't find that piece of crap anywhere!" Ed shouted smashing his fist into the wall.

Al could see the pain in his brother's eyes. All the worry.

"Brother," Al began, "Maybe we should just give up."

Ed looked at Al.

"But... you want your body back, don't you?"

"Not if it means you getting hurt or killed. I just want to live my life to the full with you brother."

Ed's eyes filled with tears.

"Al?" Ed said quietly.

"Yes brother?"

"If that is what you want," Ed began wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "Then we can do that. But I need to fix you first so I'm sorry but I need to find the boy before we leave."

Al was relieved. His brother looked a lot happier. He ruffled his brother's hair.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," Ed laughed pushing his brothers hand away, "I'm the older one, you can't do that."

Al laughed as he chased his brother round the room. They were happy together again.

"Let's go and get my sundae now!" Ed yelled bouncing into the hall and down the stairs.

"I'm hungry Mistress," Fin complained kicking a stone across the floor of the cave.

"Stop complaining boy. Go and eat something down in the village." the woman said flicking her hand in the direction of the opening of the cave.

"Thank you." Fin said running toward the light at the mouth of the cave.

"Wait, take Gluttony with you." She said making the boy stop in his tracks.

"Thank you Lust," the stout man said galloping towards the little boy.

"Bring me back an apple," Lust said smiling as they disappeared out of the cave.


	6. Confrontation

"It's coming! It's coming!" a voice echoed through the village.

A moment of panic swept everyone up. Soon the streets were deserted, all the people had run to the nearest building to hide inside.

Ed and Al were reading and laughing in their room when the silence fell.

"Al. Can you hear that?"

"I can't hear anything brother." he said listening hard, "Why what can you hear?"

"Nothing Al. It's silent."

The two brothers ran to the window and peered out into the now empty streets.

"Al, I think the boys back." Ed said, a determined look on his face.

"Let's go then brother." Al said running towards the door.

"You're not coming Al." Ed told him, "You're going to stay right here so I know you're safe. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"But brother..." Al pleaded.

"Don't Al! I'm not changing my mind! Stay right here, this shouldn't take long!"

Ed walked out onto the balcony and leapt off before Al could stop him.

"Please be safe brother." Al whispered to himself.

"Where are you hiding jerk!" Ed yelled as he wandered round the village in search off the small boy.

"I will find you! You can't get away that easily!"

The streets were silent. The only sound surrounding him was the whistle of the wind and the faint whipping of the dirt on the solid ground. Soon footsteps could be heard from further down the street. Ed readied himself.

"What do we do if no ones out?" a voice asked.

"Find someone."

The first voice was definitely the boy but... the second voice was not as familiar.

Ed hid behind a group of barrels next to a tall wooden barn.

"What if they all try to kills us? I don't want to die." the boy asked with a shuddered in his voice.

"Stop worrying Fin. I'm sure that it will be fine." the second person said reluctantly.

"If you say so." the boy replied, his voice shaking a bit.

As the two people came closer Ed could make out who they were.

There was the small boy with greasy black hair. He was accompanied by a stout man who was constantly licking his lips. This was obviously Gluttony.

"What are you doing here Gluttony?" Ed shouted emerging from his hiding place.

Gluttony span round at the sound of Ed's voice.

"It's you." he said astonished, "Lust told us to get you."

"Well I'm a bit busy so maybe some other time."

Ed ran at the two boys.

"Gluttony!" Fin shouted. Panicked he grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at he approaching boys face. The sand grains dug into Ed's eyes.

"Damn it!" he shouted rubbing his eyes, "Damn you!"

Ed once again flung himself at them. In an attempt to hit them he swung his arm above his head and threw it towards the ground. His arm connected with the boy's shoulder. Fin jumped back in pain. His arm hung loosely by his side. The wind made it flop around while he held the joint in a fist.

"Give me back the pieces of my brother!" Ed demanded plucking the child from the ground by the collar of his shirt.

The boy squirmed but he couldn't escape.

" Gluttony! Help me!"

Gluttony was long gone. He'd run back down the dirt path towards his cave hideout.

"Gluttony?"

"It's just you and me now."


	7. Escape

"It's just you and me now." Ed said, the boy hanging from his fist.

"Gluttony! Gluttony!" the boy continued to yell after the small, fat man. "Don't leave me!"

"He's not coming back for you. Your a worthless piece of crap!" Ed shouted punching the boy in the face.

Blood spurted onto the boy's delicate white shirt. He screamed out in pain.

"Now tell me where the parts of my brother are!" he demanded.

"I will never tell you where they are!"

Ed punched the boy round the face again.

"That wasn't the right answer!" he yelled.

Screams erupted from the boy again.

"I will never betray her!"

"Who is she?" Ed asked glaring at the dangling boy.

"I will never betray her!" the boy repeated squirming in an attempt to get out of Ed's grip.

"Why did you take part of my brother?" Ed said slamming the boy back into a wall.

"You can't make me tell!" the boy ducked Ed's punched and managed to slide out of his grip.

"Get back here now!"

The boy ran for his life.

"You will never get your brother back, never!" shouted the boy as he sprinted out of Ferne.

Ed tried to run after him but something gripped his shoulder.

"Brother, don't." A soft voice whispered from behind him, "I'm fine."

Ed shrugged his brother off.

"I'll be back in a few hours." he mummbled as he strolled away in the direction the boy has gone.

"Gluttony! Gluttony!" Fin shouted nervously.

He hadn't stopped running since he had managed to escape from Ed. He was out of breath and still bleeding quite badly.

"Gluttony!" he shouted from the top of a hard mud hill.

Gluttony popped out from behind a rock and ran up to meet Fin.

As Gluttony reached the top of the hill Fin swung his leg and kicked him in the face.

"You left me!" he yelled swinging at Gluttony again, "You left me to die!"

Gluttony coughed up a lump of blood.

"It was the mistresses orders," he said weakly.

Fin paused mid-kick.

"She wanted me to die?" he questioned, "You're lying!" he screamed continuing to kick Gluttony.

"Fin," Gluttony whispered, "Get the armour back to the boy. Lust has been given orders she doesn't want to do."

Fin stopped and looked down at the pathetic man at his feet.

"Okay. Will this help Mistress?"

"Yes."

Fin smiled and said sorry before running off.


	8. Lust's Problem

Ed had been running for at least half an hour now and he was ready to collapse.

"Where is he?" Ed asked himself, "Where are you?" Ed screamed at the sky, falling to his knees.

Ed gasped.

"I'm sorry Al..." he whispered.

Fin crept into the cave. Lust was sat in the far left corner scraping the wall. He saw the small pile of metal next to a group of rocks near him. All he needed to do was creep in, grab the armour and sprint out again.

(It can't be that hard,) Fin thought to himself, (I'm helping her. She doesn't want to do this.)

Fin kept this in mind as he edged into the cave. He could now here Lust's muffled sobbing. He was a fingertip away from the pieces now. Lust turned round at the wrong time and saw Fin.

"What are you doing?" Lust questioned, rubbing the tears from underneath her eyes.

Fin took his hand away and ran to Lust. He wrapped his arms round her.

"Don't worry Lust. I won't let anyone hurt you! You don't have to do this."

Lust, confused, hugged the boy back. They both stayed this way for several minutes.

"You don't have to. I'll give the boy back his brother and they can go and carry on there quest. Please let me do this for you."

Lust gazed down at the boys big pleading eyes.

"Fin," she started gripping the boy tighter, "Run to Edward Elric and return his brother too him." she said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Fin smiled delicately and let go.

"Goodbye, Lust." Fin said as he hoped out of the cave and back towards Ferne.

Lust smiled to herself and let Fin go.

"Edward!" Fin yelled across the dessert, "Edward! Edward! I've got the pieces of your brother!"

Fin was desperately trying to find him in the dessert.

"Edward! Please! I've come to give you them back!"

He reached the top of a dune and looked down over the dessert. He noticed a red blur on the ground below him.

"Oh no!" he realised, "It's Edward!"


	9. Reunited

Ed was welcomed by a beige blur.

"Where am I?" he whispered trying to sit up.

"No brother!" Al's voice was tiny. It sounded like... he'd been crying, "Don't sit up! You're unwell!"

"Al?" Ed questioned slapping his hand on his head and falling back to his pillow.

"Edward?" a small voice asked from by the side of him.

Ed still couldn't see who it was. All he saw was the outline of a small child.

"Who is it?"

"It's Alicia. Are you okay?" she sounded very upset.

"Brother, Alicia is the little girl who'd lost her brother," Al explained.

"Oh, hello Alicia," he replied weakly, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

This seemed to please her as she sniffed and gave him what looked like a smile.

As Ed vision returned to normal he could see that he was in the room he and Al had been staying in. It was different though. A stand was positioned by the side of him. On it was a bag full of clear liquid that was attached to a needle in Ed's wrist. Alicia was knelt down by the side of the small bed, smiling up at him. Al was sat, head down in the corner next to the door. A piece of paper gripped in his hand. There was another person sat on the other side of the room.

"What's he doing here?" Ed yelled sitting up too quickly and collapsing back.

"Careful!" Alicia screamed.

"He saved you!" Al said, "He saw you in the dessert, picked you up and carried you all the way into town."

Everyone fell silent.

"I... I didn't know," Ed said bursting into tears.

Alicia reached up and hung her arms round his neck. Ed gently laid her hand on her head.

"I'm really... sorry about what I did to your brother," the boy said standing up and moving towards the bed.

"It's... okay." Ed whispered through his tears.

The boy latched onto his sister.

"I'm sorry I worried you Alicia. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alicia smiled at her brother and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Ed," the boy said pulling away from his sister, "I brought you something."

Fin reached into a small cotton bag hung loosely on his shoulder. He pulled out the small chunk of armor he had ripped from Al.

Ed pushed himself up onto his elbows. Wincing a little he held his hand out to take the metal.

"Thank you," Ed said calmly taking it.

"That's okay. You can fix him now, right?"

Ed sighed lying back down.

"When I'm recovered, yeah I can."

"I'm glad."


	10. Cliff Hanger

Author Note: Double digits yay!

Ed awoke to a bird song right outside his window. Light shimmered through the blinds and onto the bed.

"Al? You there?" Ed asked pushing himself up wincing slightly.

"Of course brother, I've not left the room,"

"Al, last time I was awake I told you to go out and do something."

"It's not the same without you brother. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, see."

Ed swung his legs off the side of the bed and pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Brother!" Al yelled as Ed became dizzy and fell towards the floor. Al caught him.

"I'm fine Al just a bit weaker than normal," Ed said giving Al a weak smile.

"Please lay back down brother and you'll be out quicker."

"You worry too much," Ed said sitting back in bed.

Al sighed and went to sit on a chair by the bed.

"Where did Fin and Alicia go?" Ed asked.

"I think they went to the ice cream parlour to talk."

"That'll be good for them won't it A..."

A high pitched scream rose from the street below.

"Al! What's that?" Ed said sitting up too quickly and gripping his head.

"Brother, stay still! I'll go and look," Al said running out of the door, "Don't move and stay there!"

Al ran down the stairs and out of the building towards the scream.

Ed couldn't just sit there while something was happening outside. Ed pushed himself ignoring his throbbing head and jelly like legs. He stumbled downstairs and fell onto the streets. Fin was standing I front of his sister facing Gluttony, but something wasn't quite right.

"Al! There's something wrong with Gluttony!"

Al span round.

"Ed I told you to stay up stairs you're still not well!"

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Ed smirked still in a lot of pain.

Suddenly Gluttony ran at Ed. he didn't have enough time to get away.

"Brother!"

Author Note: Sorry for the major shortness and cliffhanger there!


	11. Sadness The End

Ed screamed. Then silence.

"Brother?" Al asked in shock.

"Finny?" Alicia ran up behind Gluttony.

"Alicia! Come back now!" Al shouted moving towards her and taking her away.

"Finny! No! Finny! Put me down!" she screeched wriggling in Al's arms, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Al wouldn't let her go he took her to the ice cream parlor and after he knew she was safe he ran back outside to Ed and Fin.

Gluttony was on the floor sobbing like a little child. A terrible scene was laid out before him. Blood was smeared on the wall and the ground. Gluttony was coated in a thick layer and, on the ground before him, lay Fin. There was a big gash in his side and blood was still seeping out. Ed was flopped against the wall passed out. He too had a slash on his side but it was nowhere near as serious.

"What do I do?" Al whimpered, "This is all your fault!"

"Gluttony didn't do that!" Gluttony shouted crawling backwards.

"I saw you!" Al yelled back, "You hurt them both!"

"Al?" Ed's eyes flicked open. He screamed as he saw Fin laid on his legs. He sprang up and ripped his coat up. Quickly, Ed wrapped the strip round Fin and tied it tight.

"Ed!" Al cried happily.

"Al, go and find a doctor quickly!"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine Al!" Ed shouted, the world swirling around him slightly, "He needs help now!"

Al ran into the village as Ed tried to concentrate on keeping Fin alive.

Lust kept running. She had to stop Gluttony. Why had she done that to him? Whatever her reasons she knew they were wrong and that she had to stop him from killing Ed.

She rounded the corner and fell back in astonishment. Fin was laid on the floor covered in blood.

"Edward? Are you there?" Fin whispered.

"Don't talk you've lost a lot of blood." Ed replied frantically pushing down on his cut.

"You're hurt."

"And you're not?" Ed chuckled solemnly.

"Yeah," Fin returned the snigger faintly.

"You'll be fine, Al's bringing a doctor."

"Tell my sister that I'm sorry I left in a rush a few weeks ago. I'm also sorry I didn't try to fight the monster," tears began to fall down his face, "Tell her I'm sorry..."

"Fin? Fin?" Ed fell forwards.

Al soon returned with the doctor and found the two of them.

2 days later a funeral was held for Fin. It was a beautiful service. The two boys left soon after that when Ed was fully recovered. Lust and Gluttony followed. Lust didn't think she would ever forgive Ed for getting Fin killed. However the search for the philopheres stone continued.

Author Note: What did everyone think? Please review I love waking up in the morning to reviews and I really want to know your opinions! I'm sorry if it was a bit too depressing at the end but I think it fit well. I love all of my readers thanks for reading! :)


End file.
